


Aphrodite SI

by Samthebingereader



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cock Slut, Eventual Romance, Genderbending, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthebingereader/pseuds/Samthebingereader
Summary: A bi man get Self inserted as Aphodite 1 week before the events of Percy Jackson.He is surprised by this sudden turn of events but he's not going  to say no this hot new body.Ares is tall and muscular and wants me, why not? I want to know how it feels to be fucked as woman!Apollo is so handsome "gods i want him "Zeus is a stud but Hera is a jealous petty bitch so i am going to stay away.Poseidon can have me anytime he wants !Hades is sexy too!And why are all the gods and goddesses so damn sexy? This is a bisexual's wet dream!!!!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Gasping for breath I woke up in a very different room that I was last at. I looked around the room full of golden furnitures and the new sensation of this comfortable mattress. I was confused then I looked at myself and i nearly screamed, I was naked but more importantly I had boobs. Like huge racks! I stood up and went to the mirror, I felt something sticky in between my legs but I ignored it for now.

Looking at the mirror I gasped, I was beautiful no more than beautiful. I was ethereal! Long golden blonde hair down to my waist, eyes that keep changing colours. My body was perfect too. I did not know what exactly was happening and who I was? Then a headache hit me and memories after memories came to me. I gasped I was the Goddess Aphrodite and seemingly in the percy jackson world. I had all her memories and oh god some of those memories, oh shit I'm feeling wet , putting my fingers in my vagina and yes I was wet just reminiscing on some of those memories. I did not know why I became her? But what I knew was that I was Aphrodite the biggest female slut of olympus and I DON'T CARE! As a man I was a goddamn slut already fucking anyone that had a pulse! Now I am a woman who mostly acted like me too.  
Oh sure the powers and all of that was great but right now? Ares was in my bed and I have been feeling his gaze on me since a while now.  
Thinking back on the memories of last night already had me wet again. Turning back I walked to him, he was laying on the bed, naked with his cock stiff and ready. He did not say anything when I got in the bed and kneeled, my head and mouth going to his huge cock I began licking it. 

I put it in my mouth then began sucking, up and down up and down I went. Using my tongue to lick and suck, anyone passing by would hear the noises I was making while sucking him off. He was moaning and grabbing my head to tell me to keep going.I deepthroated him and he held me, I had no gag reflex blessed this body and he came right in my throat. I had to work hard to swallow everything. Taking his cock off my mouth I said, "Fuck me now Ares, I can't hold it anymore" I got on all fours ass up face down on the bed, opening my pussy lips for him to invite him. He got behind me, grab my thighs and trusted hard and OH GOD DID I SCREAM IN PLEASURE! if this was what women felt then lord are they lucky. I could feel pleasure all throughout my body and it was amazing. 

Ares was rough, he pounded me hard and without slowing. This body was one of a Goddess so I was not hurting nor in pain , I could take it like a champ. I was moaning in pleasure like a wanton slut and I did not care, if Hephaestus walked in on us then I would let him fuck me too who cares? 

I was on my third orgasm when Ares finally came in me. He took out his cock and I just laid on the bed tired. I was quivering mess,he stood up and started dressing. "I will see you some other time" then he went. I just nodded to him and kept laying down on the bed.

If some other people were in my place I am sure they would not have done what I just did. Sleeping with a total stranger? Acting like a slut?  
I say bullshit, most of those gods are attractive, no normal man can compare and their stamina? Ares just fucked with for three hours straight before he came! Like girl you would want to try boning them too!

But now I do not really know what I should do with my knowledge of the Percy Jackson story. I know Zeus's Lightning bolt is going to get stolen soon. And percy will go on his quest etc. Aphrodite that is me did not have a huge role in that book. I don't think I even appeared.   
So I could just go hand out in the human world, flirt with some men and women while I am at it. Perhaps visit some of my mortal lovers? Poor piper's dad was going through heartbreak in the books because of me if i remember? Nothing a good fuck would not help~ then again I left him with a baby and never called again. Heck she I mean "I" did it because he would have took the revelation of gods being real hard!  
Then there is Selina bauregard my daughter! I would not let her die this time! But how can I help? I should go visit her Dad, his chocolates are delicious. 

Sigh I could pass the time getting fucked but even that could get boring in the long run. So let's go to the city and do some shopping, eat something delicious and just relax today!


	2. chapter 2

I was wearing a nice sundress of a light blue colour. With an expensive sandal on and my bag with me. The city of Manhattan was full of life.  
I had planned to go shopping, then eat some lunch later. 

Entering the lingerie store I picked everything that was sexy and boy everything looks good on me. Next was shopping was some new clothes, most of the clothes I picked had low necklines, some tight jeans that showed off my curves and some sleeveless tops, the shorts that showed off my long legs and thick thighs were my favourites.

After a few hours of shopping I decided to go have some lunch. I was sitting alone, busy surfing on the net on my phone while waiting for my food to be ready. Suddenly a man sat in front of me, I looked at him, he was handsome enough.

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone huh?" he asked with a pretty smile.

"Shopping and I am waiting to eat." I said with a disinterested voice, he may be attractive but I am not going to bend over for him just that easily, a girl need to be courted, pampered with gifts and compliments, taken out on dates.I mean I may love sex but that does not mean I don't like some nice romance and dating too.

"What is your name darling? Perhaps I could accompany you some other day when you go out?" he asked.

"Aphrodite is my name" I said with a smile.

"Oh named after the Goddess of love and beauty huh? Well that is fitting because you do look like a goddess. The name is mikah, can I have your number? We can hang out some other day?" he asked with that damn pretty smile again and those cute ass dimples!

"I would never say no to a free date Mikah." we exchange numbers then he told me he had to go and he would call me later. I nodded and watched him go.

After eating I teleported back to my chambers in olympus. I had bought some books so for the next few hours I read.

The sun was setting and deciding to get myself ready for the night, I went to take a shower. It took me another few hours to look for the perfect get up. I was about to go to a Bar to have some drinks. I always preferred Bars to nightclubs especially the expensive looking Bars.

Wearing a red dress sleeveless dress, hanging only because of my chest. With a high heel, red lipstick on and a thong as underwear. I went to a Bar at 9 p.m.

Entering the Bar and walking to the stool , I sat down. All the while knowing that many male eyes were on me even the ones who were already flirting with some women and even some women were looking at me.

I sat down and ordered a glass of whiskey. The handsome bartender was flirting with me. I indulge him until someone sat next to me, it was a black man, tall and quite handsome too and muscular too it seems. I checked him out up and down without any shame and he was checking me out too.

"same thing as the pretty lady and one more glass for her" he said to the bartender.

" My name is Michael and yours?" so I told him.

"You are very beautiful Aphrodite, and I would love to have a nice conversation with you but you and I both know why each of us are here. So I will be getting up and walking out and if you are interested then follow me. I will give you a good time." then he walked out.

I debated with myself for a second but then I decided that the man was damn confident, so confident that I was wondering if he was just all talk or if he could back it up!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OH FUCK!!! oh gods!! ARhh arhhh Michael !! I screamed, he could back it up all right! Jesus he had a monster of a dick, here I thought that every black men having a BBC was just a stereotype but gods he has a godamn BBC!!!

He was taking in the missionary position on his bed and lord help me this man was giving me the time of my life right now!

" Do you like this bitch! huh?"

"YES!! yes I do , fuck me harder!!! Harder! oh god just like this yes just there ...ahhhh ahhh " I moaned aloud with another orgasm, I was shaking and I think I even squited or peed I don't really know. And he is not stopping, please let me catch my breath at least.

He was kissing me and fucking the shit out me! The moment he began sucking my nipples I nearly orgasm again, gods my nipples were sensitive. He switched position telling me to get on all fours. He began taking from behind, regularly slapping my ass cheeks. 

"Fuck I am gonna cum" he screamed!  
"Do it inside, I am on pills don't worry" I lied.

He creampied inside me and it was hot and I felt it go down my womb. With magic or some shit I got rid of the sperms in me so I don't get pregnant. Finally he laid next to me tired with a satisfied smile. I laid my head on his chest and told him "That....that was great..."

"Yeah " he told me.

Then I drifted off to sleep. Waking up the next day he was nowhere to be seen and I was all alone in the hotel room. Huh typical, but that his lost. Why would any men just be satisfied with one night stand with me when they could have more? idiot...

I went to cleaned myself in the shower and after I was done,put on my clothes then left the hotel.

It was morning so I went to olympus change my clothes putting on a jean and a normal shirt on. I decided to take a stroll on olympus,the place was beautiful, the golden buildings, the lakes, the statues, the roads and the trees and plants. We were up the sky too.  
Entering my place I saw someone unexpected, "Husband?" I say.

Looking at me Hephaestus said " Yes? since when did you call me husband?"   
"Well since now, anyway did you finally finished tinkering and building? you have been at it for weeks. Go take a shower you stinks!"

"Yes I did finish my little project and I was just about to go take a shower anyway." he said.

Deciding to wait for him to come out, I sat down and turn on the TV.

Some 15 minutes later he came out and it seems he was surprised seeing me here. He shrug and sat next to me in the couch.

"So you have been cheating again? I can smell it you know? Even if you did take a bath..." I winced.

"Hephaestus I am sorry but you know how I feel. I was forced into a marriage with you, you can't force me to have feelings for you though.  
Even then I offer you my body from time to time, is not that enough?" I asked sadly because Aphrodite really was not in love with him but would still sleep with him from time to time as he too had a big dick and was good in bed. But it was just sexual..

"I know and speaking of having you, it has been months" he said looking at me with a grin.

I was tired, I really was. Even this body it seems is not above tiredness, but I cheated on this man, on my husband just yesterday. I don't want to further humiliate him by refusing him what another man took yesterday. So I stood and with a wave of my hand,my clothes disappeared and I was naked.

I kneedled in between his legs, took off his cock then started giving him a blowjob. After a few minutes he came in my mouth, swallowing it and opening my mouth to show him. I then proceeded on straddling him, giving him a reverse cowgirl ride. After 30 min or so I got tired of riding him and laid down on the floor with my legs spread. He laid down on me and entered me, he took me for 2 hours then he was done with me. 

He gave me a deep kiss then told me he was going back to his workshop. I smiled at him and told him to have a good day.

The sex was great, it truly was but gods was I sore and tired right now. I decided to go to sleep with cum still sticking in my pussy and the smell of sex on me.

I was a slut and love to be used.... I wonder if someone would be willing to gangrape me? Perhaps I should walk in a dark alley at night? Hah I could just charm speak some men to pull it off. Oh treat me like trash, beat me, spit on me! spank me! hurt me! Then forcing a bastard kid on me! Fuck the perfect fantasy! I should do that next ~


End file.
